Ayashige no Shinogu
by NegaDot
Summary: Several years after the crew completes their dream voyage, something unexpected comes up. The Strawhats will have to reunite to help an old friend survive a strange occurence. Can Brook keep Bartlett safe or will she perish along with the upcoming devastation? - takes place about 4 years after DnS
1. Chapter 1

Ayashige no Shinogu, part 1

A mist covered the abandoned island. The golden treasures had turned back to their natural states of bone and small bits of rotten flesh and sinew. The only sound in the streets was a pair of heavy boots resolutely making their way to the once proud tower. Inside, dust swirled in the air as the doors opened. Nothing had changed since the downfall of the queen. A withered husk lay in the floor where it had dropped. Mere traces of blue powder were all that was left of the fluids that had poured forth as her proverbial crown had tumbled at the hands of the Straw-hats and Harlots. A form leaned on the door frame with an amused chuckle.

Man: (smirking) "So much for the welcome wagon."

He paused before the corpse upon the marble.

Man: (poking the body with the toe of his boot) "Don't you think you've rested enough, my dear?"

Seemingly impatient, he knelt down and tilted the face toward him. The queen's skin cracked as he did so, but he didn't appear to notice.

Man: (tapping her forehead) "Hello?...Wakey, wakey."

With no response, he sighed. Standing, he dropped the body to the floor without ceremony. Almost yawning in boredom, he pulled a dagger from his cloak and plunged it into his arm over the corpse. The droplets of blood hissed as they soaked into what looked like mummified tissue.

Man: (licking the wound as it seals) "You're going to make me come in there after you, aren't you?"

The corpse softly shuddered.

Man: (kneeling once more) "Ever the morning person..."

With a strong, but focused strike, he'd passed his hand into the chest of the body. Harshly jerking, he pulled forth a tattered, but gently beating heart. It seemed to coo softly in recognition.

Man: (wiping the goo on his trousers) "I take it you missed me."

A sound from the doors would have startled anyone else, anyone who was there to explore, but this person was not surprised; He was there for a reason. The shadow of a slender form stretched across the stones beside him.

Man: (annoyed) "I thought I told you to wait with the others."

Woman: "Forgive me, Captain. I was worried."

He laughed harshly.

Man: (tucking the heart away) "Worried? For me?...Cute, really."

Turning around, he saw the woman tuck her furry ears back as if he'd scolded a dog. Fiddling with her tail, nervously, she tried to smile as he drew nearer.

Man: (tipping her chin) "Don't fret, Suki. You're losing your disguise amid that trembling constitution."

Suki: "Why do we need such useless things out here?"

Man: "Practice, of course."

Suki stared at the torn carcass in the shadows.

Suki: "Bosc, do you love her more than me?"

A slight sneer was quickly surpassed by a grin.

Bosc: "Don't be ridiculous. (ignoring her beaming face) I don't actually *love* any of you."

Briskly walking down the steps, he took no notice of the shattered smile he'd left behind. She kept convincing herself that he really did care, despite the whispers and laughter from her crew mates. For some reason no one seemed to understand, she clinged to the hope that his harsh words were hollow; Praying they were there to cover the tracks of the previous trampled hearts that followed him like fireflies to a lantern. He'd utterly ruined every person loyal to him, but they stayed nonetheless. Suki always thought it was charisma, but just like the others, she had no idea what was really in store for her.

Hundreds of miles away, Bartlett sat holding her belly. Something was wrong. Anjou idly played with a twin tailed cat across the room while Brook looked on in worry.

Bartlett: "Relax, I'm not going to die."

Brook: "I know that."

Anjou: (tauntingly) "You might."

Everyone looked up as the door opened.

Momo: (holding out a tray) "Who wants tea?"

Bartlett: (grinning) "Granny, how do you keep things running out here? This island is miles away from anything resembling civilization."

Momo: "You pups always ask the strangest questions."

Ed poked his head out from his study. His face was drawn in confusion and concern.

Ed: "Momo! Come look at this."

Glances were shot over tea cups as she made her way.

Anjou: (chuckling) "You're so dead."

Bartlett: (mildly glaring) "Shut up."

Brook: "Anjou, stop trying to kill your mother."

She stuck out her tongue in response.

Anjou: (waving it off) "It's not like it'd hurt her, geez."

Whispers were frantic in the next room. Having had enough of idly waiting, Bartlett shook her pain and thrust open the door. Ed looked up in surprise and Momo simply smiled.

Momo: "Nothing to worry about. (turning) Really, Ed, you make the biggest fuss out of anything."

Ed: "But - !"

Momo shoved a hand across his face for silence.

Momo: (calmly motioning) "Sit down, dear."

She waved Brook in and closed the door. Anjou sat with an unamused expression.

Anjou: "I always miss the good stuff...(grinning at the cat) Any chance you'll help?"

Inside, Bartlett sat awestruck as Brook fell over.

Bartlett: "How is this even possible?!"

Momo: "Come now, that's no expression to wear for good news."

Bartlett: (poking Brook with her boot) "You okay?"

Brook: (fighting off a twitch) "Just fine."

Ed laughed.

Ed: "Somehow I think he'd have that response even if he still had skin."

Bartlett: (sighing) "You're probably right."

Brook fought his way up and sat next to his love.

Ed: (crossing his arms) "Well, this oughta be interesting."

Momo slapped him upside the head.

Ed: "What was that for?!"

Momo: "You damned youngin's don't know anything."

The air had suddenly gotten much thicker, more serious.

Bartlett: "I thought you said this was good news."

Momo: (keenly observing the couple) "You have no idea what's going to happen, do you?"

Bartlett: (flatly) "I'll have another kid to tote around for the next few decades."

The cat sat quietly on a shelf, near the vent it had entered through. Outside, Anjou's eyes grew wide as she listened through the cat's flattened ears.

Brook: "A lich?"

Bartlett: "Rare, yes, but what could be so horrible? This one will be raised to value life."

Ed fumbled through a tome as he held his tongue.

Momo: "The timing, that's what."

Ed: (clearing his throat) "Not to mention they live to kill."

If looks were deadly, he'd have been a goner. Momo slowly turned back toward Bartlett and sat beside her.

Momo: (taking her hand) "Dear, it's time you knew."

With a haze of images flashing through her mind, Bartlett slumped into Brook.

Brook: "What'd you do?"

Momo: (grinning) "I opened her eyes to her heritage."

Bartlett fought her way up, mist in her eyes.

Bartlett: "How do we stop it?"

Ed: (grimly) "You don't."

Momo: "Don't get yourself in a tizzy. Think...Prophecies are often flawed. As they're passed down, key elements are lost."

Brook was beyond confused at this point, but knew he'd get answers soon enough. Thanks and goodbyes were shared as the trio made their way back down the long mountain path. Everyone stayed quiet most of the way until Anjou couldn't take it anymore.

Anjou: "So, what now?"

She paused at the sadness pouring from the eyes before her.

Anjou: "...What?"

Bartlett: (trying to smile) "We'll discuss everything after I've had time to think it over."

It was calm sailing that night. Bartlett leaned upon the rails, enjoying the breeze. She was glad to be rid of her previous crew. It had been decided that Bosc would reclaim the Harlots as she no longer had any desire to continue that way of life. After the Straw-hats had gone their separate ways, Brook had come back for her. Together, they revived the Rumba name. It seemed that Anjou, too, was appreciating her new lease on life. The Harlots had always been...difficult, but she'd managed. Back under Bosc, there was no way she could maintain her rank, but it was more fun this way. She could dance and sing and didn't have to worry about what the others thought of her.  
Brook placed a hand on Bartlett's shoulder. There had been a long discussion of what she had seen and what was to come, but one thing was clear - stay away from others of her kind. They would claim the child either for the power they could gain by its consumption, or they would quickly ensure its demise to keep the current order.

Brook: "Why don't you come down to the deck? There's a great tune going, but I think it's missing a voice."

Bartlett: (slightly grinning) "I'm all right."

Stepping closer, he held her back close to him.

Bartlett: "Don't you think we should warn them?"

Brook: "Who?"

Bartlett: "...Everyone."

Brook: "I've got a better idea."

Turning, she could tell he was smiling, even if he didn't have a face anymore.

A few weeks later, the Rumba ship joined a line of galleons on the outskirts of a massive reef. A small vessel was making its way toward them. Anjou pretended to be bored, but it was obvious she was just as excited as everyone else.

Crewman 1: "So this is where the infamous pirate king lives?"

Anjou: "Sure is. (teasing) Too bad you'll never see the mansion."

Bartlett: "Neither will you, this time."

Anjou: "What?! But - !"

Bartlett: "Someone has to keep these rogues in line while we're gone."

Anjou: (grumbling) "Fine."

Crewman 1: "Hey, guys! Anjou's in charge! Break out the rum!"

Cheers were raised and Bartlett chuckled. A familiar voice sounded from the sea.

Man: "Ahoy! All aboard who's going ashore!"

Brook: (leaning over the railing) "You actually sound kind of official."

Okii: (laughing) "It makes it look like I'm working."

The ladder was lowered and the captain and first mate left the ship. As the the tiny boat got smaller, Anjou turned with a grin.

Anjou: (toasting her mug) "Kanpai!"

Crew: "Yeah!"

Nearly an hour passed as Okii carefully traversed the reef. Brook looked back to the line of ships in the distance.

Brook: "Everyone came?"

Okii: (puffing his cigar) "Wouldn't miss it."

As they turned into the cove, the dock came into view, lined with friendly faces. Luffy waved with a huge grin, an action mirrored by the small boy perched on his shoulders. Nami waved one of the tiny arms clinging to her waist and smiled.  
Sanji tied off the dinghy and helped the passengers onto the pier. Hugs, handshakes, and greetings were shared as the group made their way to the mansion. Once inside, Nozomi greeted the newest arrivals.

Nozomi: (smiling) "I don't think I've ever seen this place so full of life before."

The boy leaned over Luffy's head in curiosity.

Boy: "Are you really a vampire?"

Bartlett: (playing along) "Wanna see my fangs?"

Boy: "Can I?!"

Luffy sniggered as he let his son down. His daughter finally pried herself off Nami and returned to her mother.

Nozomi: (chuckling) "Sabo, be polite."

Sabo looked up in awe as Bartlett knelt to his level. His two-year old sister stood behind their mom's leg, cautiously peeking around.

Luffy: (reaching out) "Mari-chan, come out and say hello."

Nozomi: (lifting her up) "It's all right, Hajimari."

Nami: "Well, it looks like she missed out on the adventurer genes."

Luffy: (laughing) "Yeah."

Sabo finished inspecting the guests and stepped back.

Sabo: "I dunno. I think Bones over there is scarier."

Brook: "I'm not scary! Just look at my face!"

Bartlett: (dryly) "You don't have a face."

Luffy laughed along with Brook. It was true to an extent. Sanji and Okii brought in the luggage.

Sanji: "Well, that's most of us, at least."

Usopp: (coming down the stairs) "Who's still missing?"

Luffy paused from making faces at Hajimari long enough to chime in.

Luffy: "Zoro's not coming."

Sanji: "Tch. Figures."

He winced as Nami jabbed him in the ribs.

Sanji: "I mean...What's wrong with Swordboy?"

Nami: "Don't tell me he's off holed up somewhere again."

Nozomi: "Sort of...He's been a bit detached lately."

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Big surprise there."

Nozomi shot him a look about the smoke being near the kids.

Sanji: (nervously waving) "Sorry."

He slipped outside, but close enough to hear the conversation. Luffy ignored his mild slurs as Hajimari stretched his face, giggling.

Luffy: (trying to speak clearly) "I don't really know what happened. He's somewhere on the Red Line."

Usopp: "Weird."

Okii: "Your bags are upstairs in the east wing."

Bartlett: "Thanks."

Sabo: (whining) "This'll be boring. He was supposed to show me some moves!"

Sanji: (coming back in) "Chill out, Squirt. There's more than enough fight in this room to keep you busy."

Sabo muttered as he went off to the garden.

Sanji: (watching him go) "What's so special about swords, anyway?"

Nami: (taunting) "Jealous?"

Sanji: "Of course not. The kid's just got a lot to learn."

Nami: "He's four. Cut him a break."

Conversation stopped as a loud bell tolled.

Okii: (glancing toward the sound) "Looks like someone else has arrived."

He silently took his leave.

Usopp: "Is he still the only one who can make it through that reef?"

Nami cleared her throat.

Nami: "Maybe you didn't notice the small ship at the pier."

Usopp: (nervously grinning) "Right..."

Brook: "Who are we still waiting for?"

Luffy: "Chopper and Robin. Franky's out back somewhere."

Bartlett: "If you'll excuse me, I'll wait in my room."

Luffy: "You're not sick, are you?"

Brook: "Oh, no, just a little under the weather."

Kaya emerged from the kitchens with a smudged apron.

Kaya: "Someone's sick?"

Usopp: (turning) "I wondered where you went."

Kaya: (smiling innocently) "I just thought I'd make myself useful. That's all."

Bartlett: (waving Brook away) "I'm just tired."

She swiftly made her exit before anything else could be said.

Nami: (watching her climb the stairs) "She doesn't look so good."

Brook: "She's just pale from staying in during the day lately. Nothing to worry about!"

Everyone blinked at him. His last statement was a little too enthusiastic. Thankfully he was saved by Shizuka.

Shizuka: "Master Luffy, you have a letter."

Nozomi: "The birds are back already?"

Shizuka: (bowing) "A few, my lady."

The group dispersed as Luffy looked over the note's contents. The clamor wouldn't stay down for long. When dinner rolled around, the entire dining hall was filled.

Shizuka kept to the back corners, unused to having so many people around. Okii stood beside her most of the night for comfort if nothing else. It was surprising she even decided to work with so many visitors.  
Laughter erupted from the head of the table as Usopp wrapped up one of his 'amazing adventures'.

Luffy: "No way!"

Kaya: (chuckling) "It's true, really!"

Usopp: (teasingly pointing an accusing finger) "You dare doubt my skill, mortal?!"

Nami: (flatly) "I wouldn't exactly call that 'skill'."

Nozomi: "How about 'luck'?"

Nami: "Sounds more like it."

The door near the kitchen burst open and Franky wheeled out some sort of contraption.

Franky: "Introducing Franky's Super Supper Express!"

Parts began moving and sure enough, dishes began moving toward the table.

Chopper: (beaming) "A conveyor belt!"

Sanji: (coming in behind it) "It's easier than carrying everything out here by hand."

Nami: "I'm impressed he let you in the kitchen."

Luffy: (grinning wide) "At least we're well stocked. We've got two doctors, two inventors, and two performers!"

Everyone glanced down the table.

Luffy: "...Where are our performers?"

Kaya: (getting up) "I'll go check on them. Maybe Bartlett's feeling worse than she let on."

Chopper: "Bartlett's sick?!"

A voice boomed from the far end of the hall.

Bartlett: (defiantly) "Who said I was sick?"

Nozomi: (smiling warmly) "Glad to see you're feeling better."

Bartlett took her seat near Nami.

Bartlett: "I just need something to drink."

Nami: (teasing) "How about some red wine?"

Bartlett: (shrugging) "Whatever the house serves."

Nozomi carefully shared a glance with Luffy. Something wasn't right. Breaking the tension, Brook swept in, belting out a lyrical tune on his fiddle.

Brook: "Yohohoho! Sorry we're late! I had a terrible time getting this old thing tuned."

After dinner, the merriment began winding down. More important topics were shared beyond the latest exploits. The letters were read aloud and it became obvious that now two nakama were not coming.

Luffy: "At least she's having fun."

Bartlett: "How is staring at old rocks fun?"

She began looking a bit more wan, but passed it off as an effect from the alcohol.

Usopp: "It's her music."

She shrugged, uninterested in pursuing the topic further.

Kaya: (pushing passed the quiet) "So, Nami, where will you map next?"

Nami: "Actually, we thought we'd head out to the South Blue for a while."

Kaya: "I'd imagine a lot of places out there haven't been properly surveyed in years."

Nami: (taking a swig) "No kidding. How about you guys? Any chance of ever going home?"

Kaya glanced at Usopp, who was deep in conversation with Chopper.

Kaya: "It's safe to say that everyone knows he's alive by now."

Nami: "Bounties will do that."

Kaya: (nervously) "I don't know what kind of welcome we'd get after everything that's happened."

Nami: "But you're not in any trouble."

Kaya: "Amazingly...Usopp's done a great job of keeping me out of the headlines. (shrugging) I guess he's still worried about my reputation."

The girls chuckled as he told more 'heroic' tales to Chopper. Down toward the end of the hall, Nozomi spoke with Luffy in hushed tones.

Luffy: "Everything's fine."

Nozomi: "I'm not worried about the kids; I'm worried about her. (motioning) Look at her."

Luffy: "She does look a little pale. (turning) Think she died since she was last here?"

Nozomi: (hanging her head) "No, I think they would have mentioned that."

Bartlett knew what they were talking about without fine tuning her sharp hearing. Having made another excuse, she shuffled from the room. Nozomi headed upstairs to be with the kids and Luffy returned to his former crew.

Luffy: "Is she upset about something?"

Nami: "Besides you talking about her like she wasn't here?"

Brook: (interjecting) "She'll be all right. She just needs to rest."

Luffy leaned over the table and peered hard into his friend's face.

Luffy: "What's going on?"

Brook: (nervously waving) "Nothing!"

Luffy: "I knew it! (pointing accusingly) She died and you didn't tell us!"

Everyone looked on in a stupor. If that phrase had been about anyone else, it would have been total nonsense.

Brook: "She's still alive, I assure you. She's just a little weak right now."

Nami: "Why? Is she all right?"

Brook: "Her mana stores are zapped, that's all."

Luffy: (scratching his head) "Mana stores?"

Nami: (sighing) "Don't try to explain it, you'll just confuse him."

Luffy: "Hey!"

Nami laughed it off as she stretched.

Nami: "Well, you guys will spit it out when you're ready. (getting up) I'm going to bed."

Usopp: (yawning) "Bed sounds good. It's been a long day."

Nami: (waving as she departed) "Goodnight!"

Sanji: (calling out from the kitchen) "Be up soon, Nami-chan!"

Luffy turned to peer into the other room.

Luffy: "Is he still doing dishes?"

Kaya: "No, I helped finish them earlier."

Luffy: (leaning back in his chair) "Then what's he doing in there?"

Brook: (interjecting) "I should turn in, too. Tomorrow's waiting."

One by one, each made their way upstairs. In the twilight, Kaya watched the ships from her window. The lights were all dimmed except the Rumba ship. Down the hall, Nami slumbered beside Sanji and Brook silently watched Bartlett sleep.

The next day, Luffy looked at the bolted library door in confusion.

Luffy: "Is Nami raiding the atlases again?"

Usopp: "Nope. Chopper and Kaya holed up in there hours ago with Bartlett and Brook."

Luffy idly placed a hand on the door. It was normal for Nami to shut herself off in there, but Kaya had never locked the doors.

Luffy: "Something really is wrong then."

Usopp: "Yeah..."

The duo jumped back in surprise at a shrill scream.

Luffy: (pounding on the door) "Is everyone all right in there?!"

The door nearly knocked him aside as it abruptly opened. Bartlett was doubled over in the floor. Kaya fussed over her, trying to help.

Kaya: "Usopp! Get my bag!"

Usopp: (nodding) "Right."

He ran off, leaving the confusion behind. Luffy stepped into the room, trying to stay out of the way as piles of books fell over.

Luffy: (kneeling beside his friends) "What's going on?"

Bartlett grasped his wrist harshly, fighting to hold up her pride.

Bartlett: (gasping) "Everything's fine."

Brook: (panicking) "Everything's NOT fine!"

Giving in to her own weight, Bartlett rolled against Luffy for support. Usopp ran in, passing Kaya her bag and stepped back to let her work. Luffy locked eyes with Chopper in concern.

Luffy: "Will one of you tell me what's going on?!"

Chopper bit his lip, sworn to secrecy, but the tears on his face said enough. Feeling a tug on his shirt, Luffy looked into Bartlett's exhausted face.

Bartlett: "Forget what you've seen here."

Brook: (frustrated) "Enough is enough!...(sighing) Rosario, let me tell them. Please; They just want to help."

She sent a pleading look over just before passing out. Kaya visibly relaxed, having felt her patient's pulse go back down.

Kaya: (wiping her brow) "It's passed for now...(glancing at Brook) How long has this been happening?"

Settling into the floor, he took Bartlett's limp body from Luffy.

Brook: "It's been getting worse...Each attack seems twice as bad as the previous..."

Chopper: "If this keeps up - ..."

He let his words trail as shied glances were passed.

Brook: (grimly) "I know."

Luffy picked up an obscure book of lore from a toppled pile.

Luffy: "Just what are you researching in here, anyway?"

Kaya: "It's time you told us what's going on. We can't help her otherwise."

A solemn nod was the only response. Just as Brook drew in his breath to speak, one of the far windows burst open, letting in a strong breeze. Everyone stared in amazement. A familiar form stood against the sill.

Bosc: (bemused) "Honestly, can't I leave you alone for a few years without something catastrophic happening?"

Brook instinctively pulled Bartlett closer to himself. Noticing the motion, Luffy stood between Bosc and the group in the floor.

Usopp: (peering out the window) "How'd you get up here?"

Bosc: "You forget I still have my wings."

At second look, it was obvious. Bosc wasn't wearing his signature cape, letting his leathery wings loose behind him.

Luffy: "Can you help her?"

Brook: (sternly) "No."

Confused glances passed over Brook's shuddering form.

Bosc: (striding forward) "You want her to die?"

Brook held a fierce gaze as he clutched Bartlett closer.

Bosc: (snidely) "If she dies, so does the child."

Kaya: "But - ?!"

Luffy sent her a look that demanded silence. Things would go smoother without interruption.

Brook: "I know why you're here and the answer is 'no'."

Bosc: (innocently waving his hands) "Can't a guy help out his little sister without being questioned?"

Kaya quietly gathered her things back into her bag as they spoke. She had pieced together who this man was and, from she had heard, he wasn't a good sign.

Bosc: (surveying the grim looks) "So that's how it is?...(turning) Very well. If you change your mind, I'll be with Anjou."

Luffy: "What do you know?"

Bosc smiled cynically across his shoulder.

Bosc: "I know enough to save both of their lives. It's amazing what one can learn over the centuries."

Usopp: (blocking the window) "You won't hurt anyone out there, will you?"

Bosc: (sniggering) "Of course not. All of your crews are perfectly safe."

He tossed a small compressed packet toward Luffy as he stepped back onto the sill.

Bosc: "If you want to help them, you'll need that."

He waved in his annoying, curt manner and swooped into the breeze. He had no need to look back; He knew they were watching him. Picking up the seemingly ancient envelope, Luffy looked down to his friends in concern. There was much to discuss.

Later, everyone sat in the foyer in silence as they waited for Chopper and Brook to join them. All eyes turned up to greet them as they entered the room.

Luffy: "All right. That's all of us."

Nami: "What about Franky and Kaya?"

Luffy: "Franky's with the ships."

Chopper: (finding a seat) "Kaya's watching over Bartlett."

Sanji: (lighting up) "So, what's all this about?"

Usopp: "It's not all that easy to explain."

Brook slowly took a seat, deep in thought.

Brook: "I guess the short story is...Rosario is dying."

Nami: "What?!"

Chopper: (sighing) "That's only half of it."

Sanji: "Half? What else is going on?"

Luffy glanced between Chopper and Brook. Usopp knew parts of it, but the rest would new to him as well.

Luffy: "Thing is - Brook's family is also expanding."

Nami: "You mean - ...?"

Sanji: "How is that even possible?"

Brook: (trying to ignore the curious faces) "Don't ask me. I don't get it either."

Chopper took it upon himself to redirect the attention from his already burdened nakama.

Chopper: "Somehow or other, Bartlett and Brook conceived another child, but this one isn't normal."

Sanji: (staring at Brook) "That's an understatement."

Nami shot him a glance.

Chopper: "It's pretty complicated."

Luffy: (leaning onto his knees) "Brook, what can you tell us?"

Silence drifted through the room before he could muster a response.

Brook: "It's a lich...and it's draining her life away."

Nami: "A lich?"

Usopp sat in horror. Since meeting Bartlett and the others, he'd taken it upon himself to read up on what was known of the fey folk.

Usopp: "But there hasn't been a lich in hundreds of years..."

Sanji: (confused) "What is it?"

Usopp: "Think of it as a vampire's bad-ass grandma."

Chopper: (nervously) "That sounds bad..."

Brook: "It is."

Luffy: "What's so bad about it? It's not like the kid's gonna ruin the world...(noting Usopp's expression) Right?"

Usopp: (sighing) "It's a long story...(shaking his head) What I know is limited. Most records of these things were stricken from history."

Nami: "Bosc would know more, though, wouldn't he?"

Sanji: "Don't tell me he showed up, too."

Luffy: "Where else can we go? We have to ask someone."

Brook: (slowly rising) "We'll talk to him, but he's not going anywhere near her."

Luffy: (nodding) "Right."

Chopper peered up the stairs in curiosity.

Chopper: "Why is it so bad to let him see his own sister?"

Brook: (turning) "He's a monster...and I have more right than anyone else here to use that term."

Sanji: "He wouldn't..."

Brook: (meeting his friend's gaze) "Yes, he would...You guys don't know Bosc like I do. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even if it means harming family."

Nami: "But why?"

Anjou: (chiming in) "I could tell you."

Everyone looked over in surprise. She had silently come into the room and was now squeezing the life from Sanji.

Sanji: (struggling to get free) "How'd you get in here?!"

She hugged him hard enough to crack his back before letting go.

Anjou: (grinning) "I knew you missed me."

Sanji: (twitching on the floor) "Sure...Why not..."

Nami: (glaring) "Do you have to do that every time you see him?"

Anjou: (purposefully being errant) "Who are you again?"

Usopp stepped up as the sparks began to fly.

Usopp: "Anjou! It's been so long! Come sit down."

He lead her quickly to a seat. Sanji cracked his spine back into alignment beside Nami.

Anjou: "Anyway, it's pretty obvious why my uncle would want the baby."

Sanji: "So he can screw that kid up, too?"

Ignoring the comments, Brook peered hard at his daughter.

Brook: "What are you doing here? How did you - ?"

Anjou: "Don't act so surprised."

Letting the 'how' go, he took his seat once more.

Luffy: "So, why does he want it?"

Anjou suddenly grew cold, curling her knees to her chest.

Anjou: "I saw it, too, Daddy...What Granny showed Mom."

Brook: (taking her hand) "What did you see?"

Her eyes glazed over.

Anjou: "The reckoning that awaits us all...If Bosc gets his way, he'll be unstoppable."

Nami: "What do you mean?"

Anjou: "He'll use the lich until he no longer needs it in physical form. (looking up) Then...he'll consume its power."

Chopper: (horrified) "He's going to eat it?!"

Anjou: (forcing a grin) "Sort of."

Luffy: "I don't want him back on my island. We'll talk to him at the reef line."

Anjou: "I wouldn't do that. If he knows you're onto him, he's likely to kill you all. Then he knows no one will be in his way."

Sanji: (smirking) "I'd like to see him try."

Anjou: (grimly) "No, you wouldn't...He's a lot stronger than you think. I pretend to be the doting niece so I don't get on his bad side...When I sailed with him, I saw a lot of things - Things you don't even have nightmares about. If he wanted to, he could have killed all of us a thousand times over by now. Don't forget he's accumulated strength and strategy over several centuries."

Luffy: "Just how old is he, anyway?"

Anjou: (shrugging) "No idea. He hides a lot of his past."

Chopper: "Did Bartlett ever say?"

Brook: (shaking his head) "I don't think she knows either."

Luffy: "So, we have a dhampire of unknown age on my doorstep that could easily kill anyone at any time..."

Anjou: "Don't forget unknown origin."

Nami: (glaring) "You're not helping."

Brook: "Actually, she is. Being a dhampire means that he has some vampire blood, at least half of his heritage. It doesn't say anything about his other half."

Sanji: "Dhampires aren't always half human?"

Anjou: (rolling her eyes) "Hardly. The bloodlines of my people have merged so far, it's rare to see a pure-blooded anything now."

Usopp: "So, what do we do?"

Anjou: "Granny taught me a lot over the years. The only thing that will help my mother now is dragon's blood."

Luffy: "All right. (resolutely) Where do we find some?"

Anjou: (sighing) "The last dragon died a long time ago. You'd have to find a descendant."

Thoughts raced through the miniscule silence as it dawned on the group.

Sanji: (taking a drag) "It just had to involve Marimo, didn't it?"

Luffy: (grinning) "Looks like we'll have to go get him."

Brook: "I can't ask him for his blood!"

Sanji: "Don't worry. He'll give it."

Brook: "But - !"

Nami: "Any of us would."

Luffy: "She can have some of mine in the meanwhile. It's better than nothing."

Brook: (choking up) "Thank you."

The next day, the friendly smiles on the pier had turned to grim resolution. Franky had just finished checking the engines and veil generator.

Franky: "Don't look so down, Mugiwara. We can handle this."

Luffy: (grinning) "I know. I just wish I could go with you."

Sanji stepped on deck, a long trail of smoke following him from below.

Sanji: "Do you really think this'll help her?"

Anjou: (nodding) "It has to. The only other source would be - ..."

She caught herself and trailed her words. The others looked on in curiosity.

Brook: (setting a hand on her shoulder) "Where we're going."

Usopp: (aghast) "You can't take your crew there! They'll be slaughtered!"

Anjou: "That's why they're not coming."

Details were hashed as the first team set out. Sanji, Usopp, and Franky would go after Zoro. Luffy, Brook, Anjou, and Nami would take Bartlett to their dreaded destination.

Nami: (handing off a denden mushi) "Contact me when you guys leave to meet us. I'll have to talk you through how to get there."

Bosc leaned against a pillar, bored out of his mind. He hated all these mushy goodbyes.

Bosc: "Can we go now?"

Glances were exchanged, but Luffy nodded. The first boat left the cove. Brook stepped passed Bosc, leaving a lingering glare. They needed his help, but that didn't mean he was welcome. Onboard the other ship, Usopp opened the pressed envelope Luffy had given him. It held a rough map and details on how to find the elusive Isle of Origin, where they would bring Zoro to meet Bartlett.

Kaya: "Well, Captain?"

He grinned across his shoulder. He loved being in charge.

Usopp: "Take us north."

Men wafted across the deck, pulling the sails, adjusting the rudder, and such. Kaya cooed to the messenger birds as they set sail. It would be a long trip.

Out at sea, Anjou stayed close beside her uncle. He knew she had been sent to keep tabs on him, but he didn't care. It was his chance to tell the tales of adventures during their time apart and carefully gather information from her own.

Bosc: "Anjou, tell me. Have you become as untrusting as these humans?"

Anjou: (playfully punching his arm) "What are you talking about? You're Bosc, the great and mighty!"

He grinned, knowing she had hurt her hand. He leaned in, matching eye level and stared hard.

Bosc: "Great and mighty, yes, but do you still trust your dear, old uncle?"

Anjou: (grinning) "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You've taught me most of what I know."

Bosc: (scruffing her hair) "Indeed."

Further down the deck, Nami watched them cautiously. Anjou was playing her part well, but which side was she playing? Below, Bartlett tossed and turned in pain. Brook sat beside her, wiping her brow and trying to calm her down. There was really nothing he could do now, but wait.  
Back at the mansion, Chopper overlooked the balcony where the ships silently awaited the return of their captains.

Nozomi: "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?"

Chopper: "There's nothing I can really do to help. (turning) Besides, someone has to help you with the kids."

She smiled warmly in response. She did have her hands full when alone.

Franky's engines made travel much faster. They seemed to reach the Red Line in no time at all. Kaya had never seen the world's only continent close up and looked over the railing in interest. Sanji was reading the latest note from the birds, trying to fix a location on Zoro. Usopp readied the crew for whatever welcome they might get, while the breeze drove them ever closer to the shore.

Sanji: (annoyed) "Tch."

Franky: "What's up?"

Sanji: "Damned Swordboy. He's always been a pain."

Franky: (snatching the note) "Let me see."

He snickered at the irritated look on his friend's face. Zoro was getting to him even without being there. The note was short with Zoro's signature. It read: "Mind your own damned business". Sanji fumed in the background about how he didn't even want to come in the first place while Usopp got a laugh from reading the note.  
After while, it was decided to send the messenger bird back to their nakama and follow it inland. They had no idea what circumstances awaited them, but they had a promise to keep.

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayashige no Shinogu, part 2

A few days later, Luffy's group had already arrived at the mystic island and Bartlett didn't want to wait around. She took off into town seemingly looking for someone. Standing aghast, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were right there in front of her. It had been a long time since she'd last seen them, and even then, she thought they had died until they sent the letter that caused her life to come crashing down. It was a hazy image, but Brook recalled the pictures in her home when they had first met; It had to be them. He gently grasped her shoulder and stared ahead. They were oblivious to their presence.

Brook: "Are you all right?"

Bartlett: (walking off) "Let's go."

She didn't get far before running into Bosc. He stood smugly with that irritating grin of his.

Bosc: "Are you sure you don't want to say 'hello'?"

Bartlett: (mildly glaring) "I don't have time for this right now."

A soft chuckle interrupted the hostility in the air. Turning, they spotted a beautiful woman with deep green hair that hung almost to the ground. She was dressed in a black, gold trimmed gown with an eerie sense of peace about her.

Woman: (smiling) "Ever the troublemaker, my little one."

Bosc: "Mother, it's been a while."

Brook couldn't help, but do a double-take. He could see the resemblance. The woman extended a delicate hand toward the group.

Woman: "Please, call me Fushi."

A frantic girl ran up behind her.

Attendant: (bowing) "Fushi-sama, you mustn't wander without your entourage."

Fushi: "I'm quite capable of handling myself. (across her shoulder) Now go."

With another bow, the girl left.

Bartlett: "Fushi...But that means - ..."

She glared at her brother. He hid many secrets indeed.

Fushi: "I believe 'Bosc' is your current name of choice?"

Bosc: (kissing her hand) "You always did manage to keep track of me."

She held his grin before casting her gaze over the others.

Fushi: "Now what has this young lady so upset?"

Bosc: "Mother, you remember Rosario."

Her eyes grew cold, but she kept her expression even.

Fushi: "I see. You've grown well since I last saw you."

Bartlett: (carefully eying her) "Have we met?"

Fushi simply smiled as she turned to walk with her son.

Bartlett: (annoyed) "Now I know where he gets it from..."

Brook: "What's wrong? You look pale again."

Bartlett: "I'm fine."

Refusing to take that answer, Brook led his love to a seat in the shade. Exhausted, she went with less fussing than expected. Leaning onto the table, she swore under her breath.

Brook: "Who was that?...Fushi, I mean. Do you know her?"

Bartlett: (sighing) "Most of the fey do. She's the last dragon heir."

Brook: "You mean - ?!"

Bartlett: (solemnly nodding) "Bosc could have helped me at any time."

He fingered the hilt of his cane in frustration as a young girl served them tea. Just what was Bosc after?

Brook: "Anjou said the last dragon died centuries ago..."

Bartlett: "The last pure-blood did. Fushi and Ryu were the last half-bloods. Ryu's been missing since he started the Tenryuubito bloodline."

Luffy: (flatly) "I really hate those guys."

Bartlett shot a sidelong glance over while Brook nearly fell out of his seat.

Brook: "When did you get here?!"

Luffy grinned wide. It would seem he had secrets of his own.

Luffy: "If Fushi is the last half, that makes Bosc half of that, right?"

Bartlett: (swirling the leaves in her cup) "One quarter dragon, yes."

Brook: "But what's her other half?"

Bartlett: "Vampire."

Luffy: "A dhampire dragon?...Weird."

Bartlett chuckled despite herself. She had learned much from Momo over the years. She was glad for the information for herself as well as her daughter. The more they knew, the more chances they had.

Bartlett: "You still have a lot to see."

A few curious bystanders watched the trio keenly. Something wasn't right.

Man: "All this time and you simply walked away...I can't say I blame you."

She never bothered turning around. She remembered that voice clearly.

Bartlett: "What do you want?"

Man: (tauntingly) "Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Bartlett: (taking a swig) "My father died a long time ago."

He maintained his gaze, waiting for his daughter to face him after so long, but she remained stoic and unmoving.

Man: "I see. I must be mistaken."

Bartlett: (slowly turning) "What do you want, Isan?"

He grinned faintly upon seeing her face.

Isan: "I see you're unwell."

Luffy: "Is this your dad?"

Bartlett: (coolly) "He used to be."

Brook stood and outstretched his boney hand.

Brook: "It's nice to finally meet you."

Isan: (slowly returning the gesture) "And you would be...her summon?"

Luffy sniggered, but held his tongue. Finally, Bartlett rose and met her father's eyes.

Bartlett: "This is Brook."

Isan: "The infamous Humming Brook? I've heard tales of your name from my son. (turning) Rosario, where is my granddaughter?"

Bartlett: (coldly) "Safe from you."

Isan: "You're still angry about the letter. (shrugging) It was your mother's idea. I wanted to introduce you to this world much sooner."

Luffy: (confused) "Letter?"

Brook: (aside) "It's a long story."

Luffy: "Oh..."

Isan: (carefully eying him) "Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king. What brings you here? Few humans ever see this isle."

Whispers arose around them, but Isan coolly held the gaze of his guests without notice.

Bartlett: "He's with me. Leave him alone."

Isan: "I understand what it is to have friends, my dear, but even devil fruit users will not be welcomed here. (sternly) You know that."

Luffy: (shrugging) "Nobody said anything to me."

Brook: "Me either...At least not to my face...Wait! I don't have a -!"

Bartlett smacked him upside the head before he could finish the line. She gave him a look that said 'we need to get out of here'.

Bosc: "No worries, Father. Even the pirate king will be humbled when the last symphony sounds."

Isan: (turning) "Nashi-kun, I see you're still weighted down by your mother's ambitions."

Bosc sent him a rather unamused glare at the use of his old name.

Isan: (grinning) "Now, now. No need to look so displeased...Nashi-kun."

Luffy laughed and even Bartlett hid a smirk.

Bosc: (flatly) "What?"

Bartlett: (suppressing a snicker) "Nashi-kun."

Bosc: (crossing his arms) "Yes, Rosi-chan?"

Bartlett: "I told you never to call me that!"

Isan chuckled, drawing their attention.

Isan: "Classic sibling moment. Glad to see you two haven't grown too far apart just yet."

Bartlett: (resuming her gloomy disposition) "We were never close."

Bosc: (holding his heart) "Ouch."

Fushi: (stepping beside him) "That's quite enough playtime."

Her fiery eyes burned into Isan's lining face.

Isan: "Fushi-chan, it's been eons. (slightly bowing) The years have done you justice."

Fushi: (suppressing a sneer) "Better than you, I'd say."

Brook glanced between the two as the air between them froze over.

Isan: (smiling politely) "You haven't aged a day, my dear."

Fushi: "If absence makes the heart grow fonder, Isan, I'd suggest you sleep for another thousand years."

Bosc was enjoying the show. So much so, that he completely missed the trio slipping out of harm's way. Down the block, Brook peeked around the corner to see if they had been followed.

Luffy: "Man, you guys really know how to hold a grudge around here."

Bartlett shot him a dirty look as she doubled over in agony once more. She'd gotten to the point of being able to stand during the attacks, but it was obvious she was weak. Various passersby watched her keenly.

Brook: (lending support) "I think we lost them."

Bartlett: (regaining her composure) "They know exactly where we are. They let us leave."

Luffy: "You okay?"

Bartlett: (holding his stare) "What?"

Brook leaned around to see her face and panicked. Blood trickled slightly from her mouth as if something inside had ruptured. Bartlett simply wiped her chin with the back of her hand as if nothing had transpired.

Bartlett: "We should get back to the ship."

Once on board, Okii stood waiting for them.

Nami: "Luffy, the guys called. They found Zoro, but he won't leave."

Luffy: (smirking) "I thought that might happen."

He walked passed her without another word. He stood staring hard into Okii's yellowed smile.

Luffy: "Do you always follow me?"

Okii: (laughing) "I go where I'm needed, Luffy-san."

Luffy: (turning) "Nami, help Bartlett below. Brook, we need to talk."

Nodding, they did as they were told. Once they were out of earshot, Okii's expression became grim.

Okii: "It's not safe here."

Luffy: "We know."

Okii: "Bosc sent the others on a wild goose chase."

Luffy: (looking into the sea) "Yeah."

Okii: (shifting his gaze) "Anjou ran off a few hours ago."

Brook: "What?! I told her to stay here!"

Okii: (scratching his beard) "She's a curious lass."

Luffy: "She'll be all right out there, won't she?"

Okii: (puffing his cigar) "I'd imagine Bosc will keep her safe for now, but I'd suggest you stay onboard from now on, Captain."

Luffy: "Why?"

Okii: (staring into the sunset) "You reek of human. They know who and what you are. It's only a matter of time before your identity becomes...troublesome."

Luffy: (smelling his shirt) "I bathed."

Anjou: (hopping over the railing) "He means - It's not safe for you."

Luffy: (defiantly) "I can handle myself just fine."

Anjou: "It'll be a bother for Bartlett if you start unnecessary trouble."

Luffy: "I told anyone who asked just what she said, 'I'm fresh turned'...whatever that means."

Brook: "Yatsu-san, are you - ?..."

Okii: (hiding a grin) "Aye, Lad...Well, half anyway."

Luffy: (confused) "Half what?"

Okii: "Haven't you ever wondered how I manage to show up out of nowhere?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "I just figured you were really quiet."

Okii laughed heartily as Anjou shook her head.

Okii: "You never really watched for me to enter a room, but some of your nakama did."

Luffy: (lilting his head) "Huh?"

Nami came up from the steps, wondering how Luffy managed to get dressed some days.

Nami: "Luffy, he's trying to tell you who he is."

Luffy: (pointing) "He's Okii."

Anjou: "Yatsu-oji, just spell it out for him - Slowly."

Okii: (reminiscent) "Roger was a very tolerant man. He never questioned where any of us came from, so when I told him I was part djinn, he laughed it off."

Brook: "Djinn?"

Okii: (grinning) "It's how I slip in and out of odd places without being noticed."

Luffy: "I get it!"

Nami: (sighing) "And the epiphany finally hits...Luffy, it's how he keeps your island running and how can travel with you all of the time while knowing what's going on at home."

Luffy: "I always wondered about that..."

Deciding to move things along, Okii let the whimsy drop from his voice.

Okii: "What are your orders, Captain? Your friends await you."

Luffy crossed his arms, deep in thought.

Nami: "How long can Bartlett last without Zoro?"

Brook: "I'm not entirely sure we need him now."

Luffy: "The others won't give us any blood, will they?"

Nami: (glancing between them) "What others?"

Back on the Red Line, Sanji watched the denden mushi for any signs of life.

Usopp: "This is stupid! Just come with us. Bartlett needs you!"

Zoro: "I told you I can't."

Franky: "What's so important that you have to stay here? Don't your friends matter anymore?"

Zoro glared hard at him, but said nothing.

Sanji: (flagging them down) "Hey, guys! Nami's on the line!"

Usopp and Franky approached the conversation while Zoro stayed stoically by the wall.

Nami: "Luffy says to go on and head to the island."

Usopp: "What?! Why?"

Nami: "If Zoro won't come, you can't make him. Besides, we got some new information."

Franky: "What kind of information?"

A bit of static came across with mixed voices.

Sanji: "Nami-chan?"

Bartlett: "Put him on the line."

They turned to stare at their nakama, but he was already striding forward.

Zoro: "What do you want?"

Bartlett: "Good to hear from you, too, Zoro-kun."

Glances were exchanged. She never used that term with anyone, not even Brook.

Zoro: (sighing) "Make up your mind then."

Bartlett: "We need you here...I need you here."

Zoro: "Fine, but what about - ?"

Bartlett: (cutting him off) "Don't worry about it. The rift isn't important right now."

Zoro: "Not important?! You sent me way the Hell out here to guard against...(annoyed) whatever...and now it's suddenly not important?!"

Usopp shrugged when Sanji looked to him for answers. Apparently, this went further into things than they knew.

Bartlett: (calmly) "The rift you're waiting for won't happen if Bosc wins this...Please. Trust me on this."

Zoro grit his teeth, irked at the whole situation.

Zoro: (giving in) "All right...But if I miss this - ..."

Bartlett: "I know...Thank you."

Nami: "I guess I'll need to tell you how to get here then. The map you have is useless. The island moves."

Sanji: "There's no eternal pose for it?"

Nami: "Afraid not. No compass exists for the Isle of Origin."

Usopp: (choosing his words carefully) "I thought it was called something else."

Nami: "...It is. You'll need its real name to find it. Look inside that packet Luffy gave you."

Franky nodded and did just that.

Nami: "There should be a small folded envelope inside."

Franky: (holding it up) "It's full off sand."

Nami: "Do *NOT* dump it out...When you set sail, call us back and I'll tell you what to do."

Sanji: "We'll be with you soon, Nami-chan."

Nami: "Right."

The transmission ended.

Sanji: (turning) "Eh, Marimo. What was that all about?"

Zoro: "None of your business."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for a valid response.

Zoro: (sighing) "It's complicated, all right?"

Usopp: "But why wait in the middle of nowhere?"

Zoro: "It's a long story. (changing the subject) So, where are we headed?"

Usopp grinned. It was nice having all of the answers.

Usopp: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Franky: (examining the packet) "What exactly is the Isle of Origin?"

Usopp: (chuckling) "A really long tale, there...But you guys might recognize it by another name."

Sanji: "And that would be?"

Usopp: "Avalon."

Once on the ship, they followed Nami's instructions carefully. As they set sail, Zoro stared back toward the shore in thought.

Sanji: "Seriously? Avalon really exists?!"

Usopp: (flatly) "We're on our way to save a vampire and you're questioning the island's name?..."

Sanji: (sighing) "So, that's what Nami meant by 'you'll need its real name to find it'?"

Usopp laid out the map they had been given and traced the outline of the island.

Usopp: "It changes names each time it rises from the sea."

Franky: "You mean it sinks?"

Usopp: (grinning) "You guys probably know a bit of its history already...Think of a few legends."

Sanji: (lighting up) "Atlantis."

Zoro: "Mu."

They turned when he spoke. He'd been quiet since they boarded.

Usopp: (nodding) "Exactly."

Franky: "Isn't the continent of Mu supposed to stay underwater?"

Usopp: "The island's only part of it...Think of it as a doorway. The island rises every few thousand years to connect the worlds."

Zoro: (looking over the map) "How do you know all this?"

Usopp: "Call it a hobby."

It seemed as if only mere hours had passed when ship stopped dead. Mist poured forth from the waves.

Usopp: (nervously) "I guess the singing should start any minute now, huh?"

Sanji peered overboard. It was true. The last time the had experienced anything like this was when Bartlett first boarded the Sunny so many years ago.

Franky: (nodding) "Who's that?"

An ethereal form appeared floating just above the deck. It appeared as a hooded female in ancient robes with broken wings drooped from her back. A boney finger pointed at the group as a whispered voice entered their minds. It sounded hollow, like an echo, and sent a chill down one's spine.

Esper: "Why do you seek the mother land?"

Zoro's arm began to glow. The lines appeared iridescent purple as they had once done in his search for Itami.

Usopp: "Zoro!"

Zoro: (smirking) "I thought as much...(stepping forward) We're here to help a friend in need."

A cold breeze went over them, leaving trails of ice upon their skin.

Sanji: "What is that thing?"

Usopp: (ribbing his nakama) "Don't be rude!...(bowing humbly) Greetings, Gate Keeper. Please allow us passage. We mean no harm...(aside) Whatever you do, don't repeat names."

Sanji mildly glared, but followed suit.

Franky: (slightly bowing) "What now?"

Esper: "Roronoa Zoro. You have stepped outside of your domain once before. Why do you seek to destroy your mortal coil?"

Confused looks passed about, but no one dared interrupt. Zoro held up his left forearm for the esper to see.

Zoro: (calmly) "I won't die that easily."

The esper seemed to chuckle.

Esper: "So be it. Speak your destination."

She passed her icy gaze over each nakama awaiting an answer.

Zoro: "The drifting Isle of Mu."

Franky: "Avalon."

Sanji: "Atlantis."

All eyes shifted to Usopp. What other histories did the isle hold?

Usopp: (with a deep breath) "Tanjoshima."

Without a word, the esper vanished. The fog cleared ahead of them and they lurched forward once more.

Sanji: "Was that it?"

Usopp: (sighing in relief) "Just be grateful we got through."

Franky: "I don't get it. What was the big deal?"

Usopp struggled to find the words. Zoro stepped forward, leaning onto the desk. His left arm had stopped glowing, but retained the deep violet lines, like a tattoo.

Zoro: "You don't want to know."

Usopp half smiled. His nakama was right. The others didn't realize just how narrowly they had avoided death, if not a worse fate.

At the Isle of Origin, Nami heaved a breath of relief as the second ship approached them. Anjou waved vigorously as they docked. Nami ran forward, hugging Sanji.

Nami: "Thank goodness you all made it."

Usopp: (smirking) "Was there ever a doubt?"

She turned with a warm smile.

Nami: "It's the reason I sent you with them."

One by one, each nakama boarded the main vessel. Luffy waited for Zoro to approach him before speaking.

Luffy: (eying the arm) "So, it's back, huh?"

Zoro: (inadvertently touching the lines) "Yeah."

Nami: (concerned) "What is that?"

She knew enough of the lore from Usopp, Robin, and Brook to know the pattern was no tattoo.

Zoro: "It's nothing...How's Bartlett?"

Brook climbed up from below, haggard and worn.

Brook: "Weak."

A solemn nod was the only response. They both followed the steps downward. Sanji looked toward the island with a mixed expression.

Luffy: "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "I guess."

Luffy stepped close, inspecting his friend in over-dramatic actions.

Sanji: (annoyed) "What?"

Luffy: "Why aren't you being crushed?"

Sanji: "Huh?"

With all of the commotion, no one had noticed Anjou slip away.

Sanji: "Now that you mention it..."

Nami: "She's probably with her mom."

A shrill cry jolted everyone from thought. Luffy darted below deck, leaving the couple alone.

Sanji: "Sounds bad."

Nami: (sighing) "You don't know the half of it."

A tug on her hand pulled her from her tired stare down the steps.

Sanji: "Nami-chan."

Nami: (turning) "What is it?"

He glanced back at the isle across his shoulder before keenly meeting her eyes.

Sanji: "Have you been ashore?"

Nami: (confused) "No, why?"

Sanji: "I don't want you on that island."

Nami: "What are you talking about?"

Sanji: (sternly) "It's not safe...I don't like the fact you're this close to it as it is."

She searched his expression, unsure where this was coming from.

Nami: "I can take care of myself, you know. Besides, Luffy's here and - "

Her words trailed off as he pulled her close to him. After a moment, she relaxed in his arms.

Nami: (quietly) "Why are you acting like this?"

He smiled to himself, nuzzling against her hair.

Sanji: "Don't act like I couldn't figure it out."

She froze, her eyes wide. She gently pushed away to look him in the eye.

Nami: "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Sanji: (shrugging) "I wouldn't say that."

Below deck, Brook held tightly to Bartlett's thrashing body. Her fever had peaked and the attacks were getting worse. Luffy looked on in concern as Zoro sat beside her. She gasped for air as the spasms passed. Brook wiped the sweat from her brow, glad that the worse had passed.

Zoro: "Why'd you wait so long to call me?"

She eyed him defiantly, but was too weak to speak. Shaking his head, he held out his right wrist.

Zoro: "Go on...Get it over with."

He didn't bother to wince as he began to bleed, but one could see the strain in his face if they knew where to look. Bartlett was ravenous. Not only had her fangs pierced his flesh, but she clung so tightly, that her nails also dug in. Rather than the physical sensation of his life slowly being drained, he couldn't help, but retrace the memories of Itami's death throes. Everything appeared in his mind as if it had just happened - the seemingly trivial punctures followed by the fevers and his trip to Momo. Then, as the journey deepened in his thoughts, he snapped out of it. Bartlett slumped to one side, unconscious. Brook settled her in before dressing Zoro's arm.

Zoro: "I can do that."

Brook: "I can't thank you enough..."

Zoro: (shrugging) "You'd do the same for me."

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Ayashige no Shinogu, part 3

Somewhere on the island, Anjou bowed her forehead to the floor.

Anjou: "Please. I'll do anything."

Fushi sat on a red draped throne with a look of mild amusement.

Fushi: "You are descended from my rival. Why would I help you?"

Bosc stood smugly beside his mother. He tried not to grin, but anyone groveling was appealing to him.

Anjou: "I'll serve you."

Fushi: "Is that so? Tell me, child. Have you any idea how long you'd be in my debt?"

Anjou: "It doesn't matter...Just help my mother."

Fushi: (mildly glaring) "Stand."

Anjou slowly rose and stood her ground.

Fushi: "You are useless to me in your current state."

Anjou tried not to falter.

Fushi: "However...You can fixed."

Anjou: "Fixed? ...(noting the glare)...My lady?"

Fushi: "Yes. I can alter you easily, though it will be painful. Are you still willing to accept these terms?"

Anjou: (slightly bowing) "I am."

Fushi grinned cynically. She had her hooks in. Later, she even laughed mockingly at Anjou's pained howls as the magic took hold.

The next morning, Fushi glared down at Anjou's shuddering form. It had been one hell of a night.

Fushi: "Get up."

Anjou slowly staggered to her feet. Her hair was much longer and hung in her face. Her clothing was torn and tattered.

Bosc: (offering a new outfit) "You did good, kid."

Anjou: (looking over her new body) "I'm not a kid any longer, uncle."

Later, on Luffy's ship, Bartlett was finally at a peaceful rest. Franky looked over his haggard nakama. Zoro idly scratched at his bandaged arm.

Franky: "You really gave her your blood?"

Zoro: (distantly) "Yeah."

Nami: "At least she's finally asleep."

Franky: (sniffling) "That's so - ..."

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Are you crying?"

Franky: "Don't be ridiculous! There's just something in my eye!"

Sanji smirked to himself, then peered hard at the isle.

Sanji: "Anyone seen Anjou?"

Nami: "Not since yesterday."

Zoro: "I'll go find her."

Sanji: (turning) "Are you stupid? You're going to wander around and get lost like you always do."

Zoro: (attaching his swords) "I wasn't asking for permission."

Usopp: (coming from below) "I'll go with him. I need to check a few things out."

Nami stared at him blankly.

Usopp: "What? Surprised?"

Nami: "Yeah, actually."

Sanji: "You guys go ahead, then. We'll stay here in case she comes back."

Nami: (handing Zoro a denden mushi) "Call if you get lost...Or find Anjou."

He begrudgingly accepted it and disembarked with Usopp. They walked the market, one more cautious than the other.

Usopp: "Make sure you stay close. We don't need to get (turning) ...separated."

He sighed at the empty spot beside him. Somewhere near the walled center of the island, Zoro meandered. Where the hell was he anyway? He paused with a hand on the hilt of Wado as a shadow approached.

Shadow: "What do you think?"

Turning, he blinked plainly.

Zoro: "Who're you?"

The woman chuckled. She was pale with fair blue hair that draped her shoulders. Fine pink brocade made up an elaborate outfit that accentuated her figure.

Anjou: "Not too bright, as usual."

Zoro: (relaxing) "Anjou?"

Anjou: (doing a spin) "Do you like? I think my new boobs are awesome. (grasping) Wanna give 'em a squeeze?"

Zoro: (twitching an eye) "I'll pass...What happened to you?"

Her smile dropped quickly.

Anjou: "Tell Daddy I won't be sailing with him anymore."

Zoro: "Why?"

Fushi: (slipping from the shade) "Because she belongs to me now."

Somewhere within the walled elite section of the isle, a lovely woman with long, fine violet hair twitched her fuzzy ears.

Ed: "What is it, Momo?"

Momo: (grinning) "It's almost time."

A few hours earlier, Anjou looked over her new figure in a long mirror. She had little time to take it all in before Bosc returned.

Bosc: "Come along. Mother has something for you."

She followed her uncle through a complicated twist of hallways, eventually ending up going down a steep stairwell. Once at the bottom, it was obvious they were in some underground vault. Fushi stood at a platform in front a wall of vials.

Fushi: (turning) "There you are. That dress fits well."

Anjou: (bowing slightly) "Thank you, my lady."

Fushi selected a single vial carefully. Holding it betwixt her fingers, she turned her gaze to her new servant.

Fushi: "This is what you came for - pure dragon's blood."

Anjou: (her eyes wide) "But how - ?"

Fushi: (coolly) "I have my ways. Now then, you will take this to one of your previous friends. It will also be your chance to say goodbye."

Anjou nodded sullenly. Fushi handed her the vial.

Fushi: "Do not forget who has saved your family."

Back in a dusty alley, Zoro watched Fushi carefully.

Zoro: "You did this?"

Fushi: "A simple bargain. Nothing more. I leave you to your words."

She left as silently as she came. Anjou stepped close to Zoro. Handing him the vial, she tried to smile.

Anjou: "Give this to my mother. It's pure dragon's blood. It'll save her from any more pain."

Zoro: "How did you get this?...Don't tell me you sold yourself to that witch."

Anjou: "It had to be done."

Zoro: "What about your life? Are you really going to be happy following her around for the several decades?"

Anjou: "I know I've already lost Sanji, but it's okay. I'll wait for his son."

He gave her an odd look.

Zoro: "And everything else?"

She sighed quietly.

Anjou: "It's all right."

Zoro: "You really think Brook and Luffy won't come after you?"

Anjou: "It doesn't matter. In a few days, I'll be at the Jade Palace, and they won't be able to get to me. Once the tournament is over, the isle will vanish again."

Zoro: "What tournament?"

?: "I can answer that."

He turned to find a familiar face. Robin grinned warmly.

Zoro: "What are you doing here?"

Robin: "Isn't it obvious?"

Anjou: "I have to go. Make sure you take that to Bartlett."

She hurried after her new mistress before he could reply.

Robin: "It seems things are progressing quickly here."

-  
When all had returned to the ship, most of the old crew sat around a large table.

Brook: (fingering the vial) "Pure dragon's blood?...But how?"

Usopp: "Aren't you more worried about your daughter selling her soul?"

Luffy: "We'll get her back."

Nami: (moving things forward) "Tell us about the tournament."

Robin: "It's the entire purpose of the island rising. It will decide the new fey king."

Sanji: "Why didn't you know any of this?"

Usopp: "I told you a lot was erased out of history...(grinning) Leave it to Robin to find it again."

Robin: "Part of the appeal of winning is the throne, but the real prize is what makes contenders kill."

Nami: "Real prize?"

Robin: "Yes. It's something even more powerful than the akuma no mi."

Luffy: "What is it?"

Robin: "The tenshi no mi."

Usopp: "There's no way that actually exists!"

Sanji: "What does it do?"

Robin: "Anything its owner wishes. It could give them unimaginable power or rewrite history."

Luffy: "That explains why Bosc is here."

Brook: "And the prophecy."

All eyes turned toward him.

Brook: "I can't explain all of it, but...My son, the lich...He's supposed to win."

Nami: "How is that possible? He's not even born yet!"

Brook: (shaking his head) "I don't know."

Luffy: (absently) "How do you know it's a boy?"

Usopp: (ignoring the last question) "That's why Bosc lured us all here, isn't it? He's going to use Fushi's secret supply of pure blood to advance his age."

Zoro: "That explains what happened to Anjou."

Usopp: "Maybe, but we don't know what Fushi's capable of. It could be magic for all we know."

Luffy: (smirking) "Let's find out." 


End file.
